


Mako Infusion

by sanctum_c



Series: Aeris Gast [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Gen, Meditation, Pre-Canon, SOLDIER!Aeris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Mako infusions are always horrible; today Aeris meets someone who helps her cope.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Sephiroth
Series: Aeris Gast [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988380
Kudos: 2





	Mako Infusion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Childhood'

Pain. Aeris clenched her fists tighter, fingernails cutting deeper. Eyes tight closed since the infusion began, Mako flooding into her blood through the burning needle. New agonies arrived in waves, but despite the searing torture, she remained silent. Hojo always inflicted more pain if he heard her; she grit her teeth.

Something like a year had passed since Mom asked Aeris to wait for her and vanished from the Shinra building. Hojo demanded any hint about her whereabouts every day for two months; no matter how Aeris answered he never believed her. But despite Mom's continued absence, Aeris never stopped waiting or hoping. Something at least to distract from the present-

“It helps to focus on your breathing,” said an unfamiliar voice.

Aeris opened one eye, her vision blurry with tears and she blinked rapidly. The older boy with silver hair. The staff seemed careful to keep them apart, but she glimpsed him when not hurried out of rooms in time. He lingered by the door, watching her. “Breathing?” she managed, her throat tight.

The boy approached. “Don’t try to fight it. Just focus on breathing.” He stopped beside her. Unwilling to try, the pain always pushed her to her limits. No better and no worse than any previous experience, but again almost beyond her tolerance. Almost. The infusions occurred once a month and took agonizing hours to complete. The pain would fade fast enough after, but still an eternity to endure.

“Can’t.”

“You can,” he said firmly. “I didn’t want to at first either but-“ He pushed one of his sleeves up revealing a succession of familiar scars marring his forearm. “I promise it won’t be as bad.” Aeris closed her eyes, tensed up and exhaled. The pain surged worse than before and threatened to overwhelmed her. She moaned involuntarily, clamping her teeth together to stop any further sound escaping. “Breathe!” The boy demanded. Aeris took in a shuddering breath and let it out in a sobbing rush. “Okay, try again, but hold it for a count of three. Ready?” Torn between nodding and shaking her head; a new pulse of pain sent her head back hard against the padding beneath her.

“Ready,” she managed in a gasp.

“Breathe in.” Aeris sucked in a breath. “Hold.” Lungs already to burst. “Release.” The held breath came out as a splutter again. “And again.” He kept repeating the same instructions over and over; she followed the pattern, keeping her inhalations and exhalations in time with his words. Each step became easier with repetition and - remarkably - the pain faded. She chanced opening her eyes, her vision still bleary. “In, hold, out,” the boy said.

Her body relaxed, tension dissolving from her back and limbs. “Thank you,” she managed between breaths. The short pause in the rhythm sparked an uptick in pain; a few steady breaths and the pain became bearable again.

“You looked like you needed it.” He smiled and she smiled back. “You’re Aeris, right?”

“Right.” She nodded, keeping her speech short. “What's your name?” He said something complicated in reply. Frowning, Aeris tried to sound it out. “Sephy-“ He repeated it. “Sephy Roth?”

“More or less,” he said, a little uncomfortable for some reason. His gaze flicked to the drip-feed by her side and he took a step backwards. “Not much longer. I should go. Just remember what I told you for next time.”

“I will.” Aeris bit her lip. “Hey, Sephy? Want to be friends?”

“Friends?” Sephy frowned.

“Yeah. You’re the only other kid around, and we both have this…” She pointed at the Mako infusion; Sephy’s expression fell. Had she said something wrong?

“This should be a one time thing. I'm not supposed to talk to you,” he muttered and Aeris's heart sank. He glanced to the door and sighed. "But maybe. If we keep it secret."

“I can do that. I promise." Giddy at the prospect. "Glad you did talk to me too.” The comment made him smile again. “Do, do you know why they're doing this?”

“Not really.” Sephy shook his head.

“Me either. None of the adults will tell me.” Words familiar through repetition, fragments of off-hand comments but without context; SOLDIER the most common. But why did the lack of a control subject seem to concern so many of the staff here, but never Hojo?

Sephy glanced back towards the door again. “I’d better go. I mean, I'm supposed to be training right now.”

“Training?” Something in her future perhaps? Maybe when she got older?

“Yeah. Fighting; swords and stuff.”

“Is it fun?”

He shrugged. “I suppose. Better than this or studying. Gotta go though.” Sephy wandered away.

“Sephy? Could you come visit next time? Please?”

“I’ll... I'll try.”

She smiled at him again, and with a last smile back, Sephy ducked out of the room. Aeris settled back against the gurney. To her surprise, the pain already well on the way to fading completely. Tempting to pull the needle out and follow Sephy to his training but she had left it too long. Plus who knew what trouble might result. Next time maybe? If neither got caught.

Aeris lay back, continuing to breathe to Sephy's rhythm. She let her eyes close and waited for the infusion to end.


End file.
